Face caché
by Mademoiselle Rogue
Summary: Et si Severus Rogue était plus qu'un ancien professeur pour Hermione Granger, Et si il était plus que ça...


_Première fiction de l'année. _

_Bonne lecture à tous.  
_

* * *

Ron, Harry et Hermione descendaient l'escalier en courant pour aller à l'abri bateau. Ils arrivèrent derrière la porte de ce dernier et entendirent la voix de Voldemort. Ils les entendaient parler sur Harry puis de la baguette de Sureau. La fille du groupe avait sentie comme une mauvaise impression des leurs arrivés devant la porte. La seconde suivante, ils entendirent Nagini s'attaquer à Severus Rogue et le départ de Lord Voldemort.

Harry et Hermione entrèrent suivie de Ron, virent leur ancien professeur par terre, à l'agonie. C'est l'élu qui se dirigea vers lui et mit sa main sur la blessure. Rogue regarda le brun. Il l'attrapa et Harry vit des larmes couler des yeux de Severus.

- Prenez-les !

- Hermione, donne-moi une fiole, n'importe quoi.

L'Hermione en question prit un petit flacon dans son sac, s'approcha et le passa à son meilleur ami.

- Allez dans le bureau d'Albus…la pensine….

- Je le ferai.

La brune regardait cette scène, tristement. Intérieurement, elle avait toujours admiré Rogue. C'est à ce moment la, qu'elle entendit une voix dans sa tête.

-« Allez dans mon ancien bureau, regarde dans le premier tiroir et prend la lettre qui est dedans. »

Hermione regarda Rogue et vit qu'il la regardait. Elle avait reconnue sa voix. Elle le regarda et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Rogue reposa son regard sur Harry.

- Tu as les yeux de ta mère Harry.

Harry lui fit un léger sourire et Severus Rogue mourut. Les trois ressortirent du parc à bateau et c'est à se moment la que Voldemort parla à tout le monde par la pensée. Il demanda à ses hommes de partir de Poudlard et défit Harry de venir le rejoindre dans la forêt interdite. Le trio remonta à la grande salle et vit toutes les personnes tuées et blessées. Ron se dirigea vers sa famille qui entourait Fred, mort allongé sur le sol. Harry lui se dirigea vers le bureau d'Albus et Hermione sortie à son tour de la salle. Elle resta bloquer quelques minutes devant la grande porte en bois puis se dirigea vers les cachots. La brune entra et se dirigea vers le secrétaire en bois. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et prit une enveloppe ou il y avait écrit son prénom. A peine qu'elle est lut la première ligne qu'elle s'assit sous le choc.

« _Hermione,_

_Je sais que j'ai été horrible avec toi pendant toute ses années et j'en suis désolé. Ça a été très dur pour moi de ne pas t'en parler avant et j'aurai préféré t'en parler en face mais si tu lis cette lettre c'est surement parce que Voldemort à décidé de me tuer. _

_La chose que je n'ai pas pu te dire, c'est que tu t'es fais adopter il y a 16 ans. Je n'ai pas pu t'élever parce que si je m'étais occupé de toi, tu te serais retrouvé en esclave pour Voldemort et ça je ne l'aurai pas supporté. _

_Je sais à quoi tu pense : ta maman ? Elle est morte à ta naissance. Edwige avait un problème au cœur et ce dernier à lâcher à la fin de l'accouchement. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dis avant mais j'ai fais ça pour te protéger. Avec Albus, nous avons lancés un sort sur ta maman adoptive pour faire croire qu'elle était enceinte et arrivé au neuvième mois, nous en avons lancés un autre dans la chambre ou ta mère se trouvait. Tout le monde à se moment la avait cru que tu étais leur enfant. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir mais j'ai tout fais pour vous aidez lors de vos « aventures » dangereuses. _

_Malgré toutes les choses que je t'ai faites, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Et sache que quoi que tu fasses, je t'aimerai toujours. Fait attention à toi pendant cette bataille. _

_Je t'aime _

_Severus rogue »_

Hermione posa la lettre, en douceur, sur le bureau et resta quelques instants dans la salle. Contrairement à se que son père avait marqué sur la lettre, elle ne lui en voulait absolument pas. Au contraire, elle lui en était reconnaissante, il avait du lui sauver la vie plusieurs fois. Hermione sortie de la salle. Avant de passer la porte, elle se promit de venger Severus. La brune ferma la porte et courut pour retrouver Ron et Harry.

La jeune femme tenue la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son père car le 3 mai 1998, Lord Voldemort fut enfin tué par Harry.

...

Cela faisait, 10 ans que le seigneur des ténèbres avait été tué et ça faisait 5 ans qu'Hermione travaillait à Poudlard en tant que professeur de potion. La griffondor était devenue une très belle femme, une professeur très admirée par ses élèves et autres professeurs et une des sorcières la plus demandée car elle était toujours célibataire. Hermione se trouvait dans son bureau, qui était l'ancien de son vrai père. Elle se dirigea dans son appartement, qui était derrière un tableau qui était au fond des cachots. Hermione se posa sur son canapé et regarda en direction d'un tableau accroché au mur en face d'elle. Elle y sourit à son occupant.

- Comment c'est passée ta journée ? demanda la personne.

- Je comprend pourquoi tu étais d'une humeur massacrante quand tu étais vivant, Papa.

Severus Rogue lui lança un sourire auquel Hermione répondit. Ils continuèrent de parler comme tout les soirs depuis qu'un tableau avec lui avait été proposé à la jeune femme.

* * *

_Et voila. Désolée, elle est un petit peu courte.  
_

_Quels sont vos impressions ? _

_Mademoiselle Rogue._


End file.
